Caroline Huntington
Caroline Penelope Huntington is one of the recurring characters in Young & Hungry. She is portrayed by Mallory Jensen. Biography Caroline is a young beautiful woman who is rich and is very sophisticated. She wears expensive clothes and she was Josh's fiance. In season 1 episode 1, she wanted a break from Josh and she slept with another guy for 14 hours. Caroline is very self absorbed, and she mainly payed attention to things regarding herself instead of her fiance. Physical Appearance Caroline is a skinny woman with long dark brown hair. Caroline has expensive taste and usually wears really expensive dresses, shoes and jewelry. Character History Season 1 Pilot Caroline called Josh on his phone to tell him that she needs a break, so she is breaking up with him. But the next day she came back to Josh's apartment and she called him ZuZu-Bee. Then, she entered his house and apologize, that she put him through such a hell. And she told him that her shrink says that she creates drama when she wants something and that she sabotages people. When Josh complimented her she instead of saying thank you she said exactly and that he gets her. When Josh said that it wasn't that bad when she said that she put him through hell, but then she admitted that she slept with someone else for 14 hours. When Josh admitted that he also slept with someone she was really shocked. When Josh proposed to Caroline she was happy and she quickly said yes. And then she went away to call her mother. At the end, she was sleeping with Josh in his room. When Gabi offered breakfast Caroline said no thanks since she already had enough with Josh and then she kissed him. Young & Ringless Caroline was with Josh in bed in the bedroom. They were admiring Caroline's engagement ring. Caroline said that it's really big and that she is gonna take a picture of it and posted on her Instagram so all her friends can see it. Then, Josh told Caroline that he's hosting a dinner and Caroline told him that she would love to be there, but she is going out with her friends to celebrate the engagement. Caroline then said that she loves him so much and that's she's gonna miss him in the shower. But when Josh said that he loves her she told him that she was talking to the ring. And that she is taking him with her. Later Caroline came from the shower and she was covered with a towel. She saw Gabi saying I got this and she asked her what does she got. Minutes later Caroline screamed and came down stairs and said that her ring is missing and that Gabi stole it. And then she told Josh that she was looking guilty in the bedroom saying I got this. When Josh said that he trusts his staff, Caroline told him that that's the thing she loves about him that he always thinks everyone are so honest. And then she told him that she does not think that. Then Caroline and Josh went to the manager's house to get the footage of the house. In the elevator, Caroline asked Josh that if his gonna get violent when they see the tape that Gabi is the one who stole the ring. Caroline asked Josh how is he so sure that she didn't steal it and if he did a background check. In the apartment, Yolanda showed to Josh and Caroline that she found the ring and then Caroline said that she loves her. After that Caroline apologize to Gabi and she said that she was looking nervous. And when Gabi again started to sweat and talk to much she again thought that she stole something and she wanted to see the whole footage from the minute she walked into the house. Later when a masseur came Josh told Caroline he ordered a massage for her and she thought that was really thoughtful. Minutes later Caroline came into the room where Josh was watching the tape and said she wanted to see it, but Josh stopped her by screaming at her that he watched the tape and she will need to trust him. And Caroline thought that that was hot so she jumped at him and started kissing him. Young & Pregnant Caroline came down the stairs to see how Gabi was doing on the dinner for her friends that are coming to hers and Josh's engagement party. When Gabi started to say who's ready for some how tea I say hot you say tea, Caroline said don't. Caroline tells then Gabi that she really hopes that she is a professional because this has to be flawless and if she does not lose one friend of complete jealousy it will be a complete disaster. Caroline then asked Gabi what she prepared for her friends who don't eat gluten and the ones who are vegans and the ones who eat raw. Caroline got a message and she showed it to Gabi on her phone which it was a pic of a million dollar horse. Gabi said "cute pony" and Caroline laughed and said that's not a pony but a very expensive horse she tries to win for Josh because that's her tradition. Gabi then told her tradition and Caroline asked her not to talk about her life because it makes her sad. When Gabi told her she went up a cup size and told Caroline when does that happen Caroline told her that to her friend and her sister who's pregnant and then she left. Later Caroline came from a facial for her face with tons of shopping bags and she asked Josh to go with her to help her pick a dress so her friends will fell bad about themselves. In the bedroom, Caroline got a phone call from her daddy that he won a horse and she got excited and she told daddy that she's gonna surprise Josh at the party. At the party, Caroline gave Gabi her plate when she was done eating. Caroline then grabbed champagne and she said she has an announcement to make and said they all needed to stop what they were doing. She grabbed Josh and started to say in front of everyone how much she loves him and then she paused and looked at Noreen and told her not to eat and listen. Then she continued and said that her and Josh are going to be proud parents of.. then Elliot said a baby and she got surprised and said that she's not pregnant. Then she told him that pregnancy test is not hers. Caroline then told Josh that she bought him a freaking horse. She told Josh that he obviously doesn't like it. She told him that he is their baby and that she names him Juju Junior. Young & Secret Sofia, Cooper, Josh and Caroline came from the terrace with their drinks and they were quiet and they were not having fun. Gabi then came with the food and tried to make thing less awkward and she asked if Sofia told them that she got promoted at work. Sofia mentioned where she works and Caroline got surprised and she said that that's her godfather. Sofia got surprised and then they started talking. Later on, they were all sitting at the dining table and they were laughing. Gabi called Sofia and she once again told her the plan of a break-up. Sofia got back to the table and she got a message which was supposed to be the reason of Cooper and Sofia's break up but Sofia ignored it and she talked to Caroline about Lorde. Young & Getting Played Caroline entered Josh's apartment screaming and she told Josh that her clothes are all wet and that a pipe burst in her house. Josh then invited her to live with him until it gets fixed, saying it'll be like a little sneak peak when they're married. Caroline says okay and Josh is excited. Josh told Caroline that he figured out what her problem is (the fact that she has too many clothes) and that she can't let go of her clothes. He explains that he remembers her telling him how her parents were never around and even her nannies always changed, and the only constant thing was her stuff. Caroline acknowledges that this is true, and she never thought of it that way, but her clothes are like the only family she's ever had. Josh assures her that's not true anymore and she lets go of the clothes she was holding before she hugged Josh and they threw themselves onto the bed after saying "I know what I want to get rid of first..,". Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) Caroline came through the door with bags from shopping. She came in and asked what are they doing. Josh told her they are celebrating his birthday and Caroline realized she forgot about it. When Josh told her he wants to open her present first she was struggling, but Gabi knew she forgot about it so she gave her credit for her present actually. Josh opened the gift and he saw an exact replica of his nana's blanket that burned in a fire. Caroline was looking guilty. Gabi then said that she saw a picture of him when he was little and she took a class to learn how to crochet. Josh was touched. Josh said that that's what he needed. He then said that the woman that would give him this that's the woman that knows his heart and the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Later on, Gabi was eating chocolate cake and Caroline came along and she wanted to talk to Gabi. Gabi greeted. Caroline then stated that she wanted to thank her for letting her take the credit for the gift. Caroline then asked her how much does she owe her. Gabi said that she does not need to pay her. Caroline then told Gabi that she would love if this would be their little secret. Gabi then agreed and Caroline left. At the practice wedding, Caroline was late but she did come very late and she started the rehearsal with Josh. Later on, Josh was in his bedroom waiting for Caroline. Caroline came in she thought they're gonna have sex, but Josh put her on the bed and wanted to talk. Josh then asked her how she made his blanket. Caroline then tried to save herself and she said she had a special blanket person do it. Josh then told her that he knows it was Gabi's gift. Caroline said that it's not a big deal and that they'll have a hundred of birthdays to celebrate together. Josh then asked Caroline what his favorite color is, what college he went to and what's his middle name. Caroline told him to not be silly and that she does not know these things. Josh then told her all of these things. Then she told Josh she visited her therapist and he said their relationship is one-sided. Josh got surprised that she saw her therapist. She then admitted she had second thoughts about the wedding. Josh told her that he can't marry her. He then said they should call the wedding off. She then wanted to take the ring off but Josh told her to keep it, but Caroline told him he bought it for the girl he's gonna marry. Relationships 'Josh Kaminski' Josh was her fiance. They met prior to the Pilot. He had planned a dinner to propose to Caroline, but she asked for a break. The next day, Caroline visits and apologizes. She reveals that she slept with someone, yet Josh tells her that he planned to pop the question. She happily accepts. In Young & Ringless, Caroline accuses of Gabi stealing her ring. After the ring has been recovered, Josh panics when Caroline demands to see footage since Gabi has arrived, she does not trust her and becomes suspicious. Worrying that Caroline will find out he slept with his employee, he demands Caroline to start trusting him, avoiding her to see any footage. They broke up in Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) after Josh realised he loved Gabi and chose her over Caroline. [[Gabi Diamond|'Gabi Diamond']] Caroline does not like Gabi initially, thinking she stole her ring. However, as the show progresses, they appear more civil and Caroline does not seem to hate Gabi as much as she is indifferent to her. [[Sofia Rodriguez|'Sofia Rodriguez']] Caroline and Sofia become friends in Young & Secret when Sofia poses as Cooper's girlfriend and joins Caroline and Josh for dinner. Caroline comes over to Sofia and Gabi's apartment for lunch, but immediately leaves after seeing it. It is unknown if they remained friends after this. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot (first appearance) *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Secret *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) (last appearance) Season 3 *Young & Parents (mentioned only) Trivia *She accused Gabi of stealing her ring. *She's not trusting. *She seems to dislike Gabi for unknown reasons. *She loved her new ring. * She quickly grows bored of her friends. Her longest friendship lasted 3 hours. * Her full name was revealed. * She loved Josh. *She was engaged to Josh until they called it off. *She only appeared in season 1. *She has a sister. Quotes Caroline: '''Oh, that's what I love about you Juju. You think everyone is so good and honest. '''Caroline: '''She's so nervous, listen to her babble. She's definitely hiding something. '''Caroline: '''I wanna find out what else, she put her dirty little hands on. '''Caroline: '''I hope so because this has to be flawless. If I don't lose at least one friend out of jealousy it will be a complete failure. '''Caroline: '''Please don't talk about your life it makes me sad. '''Caroline: Hey Bitch, where's my ring! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Reccuring Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters